


微不足道

by ShinkuDaw



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, 少女革命ウテナ
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkuDaw/pseuds/ShinkuDaw
Summary: 有栖川树璃是个适合埋进地下十层、上七把锁、再在水泥地上封十二个井盖的名字——她压根就不该和我高中后的生活产生任何关联。
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Kudos: 5





	微不足道

一

我已经很久没有想起过有栖川树璃了。

她不太适宜出现在天色朦胧的清晨，否则这一天就是个糟糕的开头，在正午的焦躁与热浪中有栖川树璃只能让我陷入更徒劳的烦闷，而到了黄昏微光亲吻大地的时候，用她作为一天的结尾也未免过于不合时宜。

这么说吧，有栖川树璃是个适合埋进地下十层、上七把锁、再在水泥地上封十二个井盖的名字——她压根就不该和我高中后的生活产生任何关联。

而我现在之所以提起她，是因为她就在我面前十米以内的地方，隔着无数曳地长裙和锃亮皮鞋，在香槟、雪茄和香水味糅合成的混沌烟雾中，她越过人群，一眼看到了我。

我之所以如此笃定她那轻描淡写的一扫一定看到了我，是因为——她的眼神是亮的，肃杀得像出鞘长刀。

尽管这个论断听起来自恋又不可信，我依旧要说，有栖川树璃只有在看见我时，才会有那样的眼神。

现在我要为自己对她的闪躲做一个补充——她同样不适合出现在星辰零落的夜晚，例如她今天凭一眼就毁了我的舞会。

善恶有报天道轮回欠下的债不能不还——我深吸一口气，边回忆高中时自己对她造下的孽以免一不小心心态失衡边带着和善的笑容走出人群到露台透气。

——我真不该，真的不该，答应佐藤来参加这该死的舞会。

我从手包里摸出一盒烟，双指夹着试图点燃，而后想起打火机放在佐藤那边，他总是认为淑女随身带火器（也是奇怪，打火机算什么火器）有失体面，而我又一向是黏在他身边乖巧得像挂件一样的，几乎没有人预设过这种尴尬的场景会出现。

我深吸一口十月晚空中浮动的花草香，楼下修剪过的草坪闻起来有股雨水和森林的清香，这相当程度上遏制了我捏瘪烟盒的冲动，随后我放下香烟，转过身，想回到佐藤身边。

一只打火机凑到我的咽喉前，“我想你需要这个。”它的主人（近距离地拿着它凑在我的喉咙前方以至于看起来似乎想谋杀我的主人）波澜不惊地开口，我疑心她把这鬼地方当成了需要照顾我的高中。

好吧——高槻枝织，这是你自作自受，来，现在冲她笑一个，优雅地拒绝她，别露怯，你是最棒的。

我数不清这是自己这个夜晚的第几次深呼吸了，但你不能要求我在极偶尔地陪男友参加一次所谓上流圈子的聚会时碰到阴魂不散的前女友还能处变不惊，我又不是有栖川树璃，旧情人相见分外眼红时还能体贴绅士地递上打火机，缓解她有烟无从抽的窘境。

“谢谢。不需要。”我正视着那双漂亮的青色瞳仁，冲她摇摇手，“……谢谢你。”

她像是没有丝毫尴尬的样子收回手，给自己点燃一根烟——我没想过她也会抽烟，那毕竟是有栖川树璃，永远正确、完美无瑕、无任何不良习惯的有栖川树璃。

烟头红点闪烁，像飞机夜航时从地面看过去的红光，一缕雾气覆上她的面容，让她看起来离我更远了。

“给我点烟。”我鬼使神差地伸出手，理直气壮地开口向她提要求。

有栖川树璃像是没注意到这个要求是在给十秒钟前的我自甩耳光一样，像她一贯那样平和顺从地掏出烟为我点上，了无其事地递给我：“有点冲，注意点。”

我没注意她的警示，故作潇洒地猛吸一口，想做出点吞云吐雾的姿态，然后被呛得咳出声：“你也太重口味了吧！”

她耸耸肩膀，终于看得见些当年那个玻璃般坚硬的有栖川树璃的影子：“毕竟很难找到和万宝路水蜜桃一样柔和的烟。”

我发誓，这次我真的想隔着手包捏碎包里那盒烟。

二

我和有栖川树璃分手的原因说简单也复杂，说复杂也简单。

不过这件事得从我鬼迷心窍向她求交往说起。

——我当然不会向任何人提起，无论是告白（如果那也叫告白的话）还是分手，都是我先提起的。

我和树璃读高二时，冬天来得特别早。

早到没有任何事先预期和心理准备，也来不及准备一个平稳的通常被称为秋天的过渡期，直接从热浪翻滚眯起眼才敢走在阳光下的盛夏跳到肃杀坚硬色彩匮乏的冬天。

土谷琉果死在那个夏天的末尾，在冬天来临时我们知道了他的死讯。

非要对这个人做个明确定义的话，他曾经是我（互相利用的）前男友，也是树璃前一任的西洋剑社社长，某种意义上他们还算老相识——在我转学走的初中时，他就对树璃颇有照顾。

他死得蹊跷——先是莫名其妙的回归（现在想来，那大概是回光返照），然后瞒了所有人很长时间的死亡，至今学园内大部分学生还不知道那个惊鸿一瞥的西洋剑社社长才没有获得校园怪谈里那样“被某国公主看上远渡重洋读书顺手做个王室继承人配偶”的机会，他只是死了而已——很单纯的、不会给树璃白白寄出的那些信任何回音的死亡。

我之所以提起这个人，是因为在我和有栖川树璃的关系史上，他注定成为一个值得浓墨重彩大书特书的人物，甚至，从某种意义上，他和我们那个倒霉的已不被提起的可悲青梅竹马一样，是个决定性地改变了我和有栖川树璃关系的人物。

虽然根据我这些年的长期观察和总结，任何介入了我和有栖川树璃关系并试图对此做出什么革新的人要不被遗忘要不被仇恨，成功者还会面临死亡的风险——这都是后话了。

土谷琉果的死亡给当时的我们带来的最直接后果就是我干净彻底绝无退路地恢复了自由身，说来好笑，虽然早被提了分手，但很长时间内，我依旧以他的女朋友自居。

毕竟土谷琉果是那种人人艳羡的好男友，抛去他对我的态度不谈，当我将他从树璃身边夺走时，所获得的快感不止夺人所爱而接近颤抖的兴奋，还顺理成章地凭借他的相貌、地位、关注度狠狠地满足了一把虚荣心。

这些年来，我总是不遗余力地将树璃的追求者抢到自己的阵营，我乐意见到她脸上的阴霾、不甘和愤怒，她被背叛的痛苦和隐忍是我每早面对乏味生活的动力，若能欣赏到她饱含悲哀却佯作平静的眼神那么我的一天都会为之增色——概括地讲，有栖川树璃激不起我的任何同情，而在我最酣畅的想象中，她早已无数次恸哭着请求我将我从她那儿剥夺的所有一一还回去：我们童年共享的时光、她引以为傲的自持和尊严、她曾经不这么冷漠坚硬不近人情的性格……

她当然不会如愿以偿。

奇怪的是，哪怕在我最狂妄的妄念中，她对那些被我夺走的男人都是不在乎的。

土谷琉果大概是个例外，毕竟他死了——我很清楚，有栖川树璃这个人对无法追回的事物最难释怀，小到我丢失的一张照片，大到那段还算得上心思明净的童年时光，这些绝不可能找回的事物令她发狂，往往成为她那颗无坚不摧的心脏上唯一扎着的细小的刺，碰一碰就血流不止。

土谷琉果现在成为了这样的人。

——话扯远了，提到有栖川树璃时我总是止不住地想评价些什么，等她将来功成名就真正把她那个巨大的家族企业发展成一个商业帝国时，没准我能为她作传——不过我们还是回到土谷琉果死后的那段时间好了，那段时间里，我表现得相当消沉。

这消沉和我对琉果的感情没有半点关系（事实上，我怀疑自己对他究竟是否怀有感情），我只是清楚地意识到，随着他的离开，我好不容易争取到的、能让有栖川树璃忍受锥心之痛的、也能提高我在这所学园地位的机会全都划为泡影。

树璃在此期间找过我，像她从前就会做的一样，我开门放她进来——很久以来的第一次，我没有拒绝有栖川树璃。

她打开门时还有些拘谨，极偶尔地某些瞬间，我会有种有栖川树璃其实对我心存恐惧的错觉——那些时候，她看我的眼神像警惕一只蓄势待发的野兽，却又小心翼翼地走过来，强作镇定地对我伸出手。

我尽量逼真地哭泣，尽管觉得她大概能一眼看穿我并不为琉果而伤心，这世上我不会为谁伤心，真正让我难过的只有我自己。

有栖川树璃沉静地看着我，最后她提议我们出去走走，于是那个落着雪的早冬，我跟在她身后，有栖川树璃为我从白雪中走出一条笔直的路。

我始终没有说话，当时的境地让我不适合开口，而有栖川树璃，你一向是不能指望她主动挑起话题的，准确来讲，即便是我，能被她这样陪着走一路也该谢天谢地了。

转折点在我终于打算建议回去的时候，一辆飞驰而过的汽车冲我横冲直撞地开过来，肾上腺素还没来得及大量分泌以应对紧急情况，在迟钝的大脑转动前有栖川树璃眼疾手快地将我推到一旁。

——说“推”可能不太准确，在当时那种要命的关头，更接近她将我拽到自己的身前，然后蛮横地带着我后退（或许也可称为后坠），因此，在我跌坐在雪地前，有栖川树璃已经落地，并刚好可以两手拉住我免得我摔得和她自己一样重。

我得承认，她做事总是这样滴水不漏。

汽车几乎是擦着我的头发尖掠过，那司机大概是个亡命之徒，和我们那位死去的理事长一样，颇有些夺命天涯之感。

从地上站起来时我突然意识到自己还牵着有栖川树璃的手，说来可笑，我第一次发现她和土谷琉果其实有诸多相似之处，同样的强大，同样的危机应对能力，同样带着某种与生俱来的优越感，甚至还分别是西洋剑社连着两届的社长。

——更何况，我突然明白，土谷琉果去世后我面前活生生摆着完美无瑕的替代方案，它让我能再次回归这个学园的“上层”，更能同样严酷地折磨我面前的人。

“树璃，”我看着她的眼睛，“我大概是喜欢上你了。”

三

我倚着露台的栏杆和有栖川树璃面对面抽烟，这种事并不会很常见——在你已经毕业五年后，和自己的高中同学、兼青梅竹马、兼前女友，在某场晚宴上一起逃离人群，逃向开阔凉爽的露台，而她甚至还能好心地给你点支烟。

我开始认真打量站在自己面前的这个女人，在我高中毕业后整日鬼混就想勾搭上某个不学无术富二代的时候，她沿着自己的既定轨道顺理成章地读完大学、拿到管理学学位，回来后就接手自家的家族企业，甚至没什么能哄骗大众的励志剧情从基层干起，她从一开始就平平淡淡地进了管理层。而在我终于费尽心思地搞定佐藤松了口气时，有栖川树璃已经冷漠而精准地打败了几家主要竞争对手，在那些干净利落的谈判、投资、商业并购中无声地确立了自己在公司的地位，没人会怀疑她光芒万丈的前途。

我突然有些懊恼，我该穿那件黑色暗纹缎面镶珍珠的礼服裙过来的，随手抓的绀紫色纱裙虽然称我的眼睛——却过于小孩子气了。

我不抱打败她的奢望，但我至少希望自己在她面前不是毫无长进的小女孩儿。

有栖川树璃侧头看向我身后的无边夜色，她真是个美人儿，我当然不是第一天发现，却是第一次如此强烈地确认了这个观点，她是个近乎无暇的美人儿，面容端正如同精确斧凿，侧脸轮廓流畅得堪比艺术品，保留着兼职模特时的骨肉匀停身材匀称，最重要的是，即使她并不在看你，你仍能感受到那双绿眼睛的存在——清冽得带着剑光，又沉寂如三月潭水。

我摇摇头，试图摆脱这些妄念，而那双眼睛转向我，烟雾从她的面前散去：“那位佐藤先生，是你的？……”她做了个悠长的停顿，翡翠绿的瞳孔波光粼粼，像高中时西洋剑社玻璃窗投射下的夕阳。

“未婚夫。”我笑了笑，“你觉得他怎么样？”

“怎敢妄加评论。”有栖川树璃站得离我远些，“恭喜啊。”

——够了，树璃。

心中一道尖利玻璃划过瓷砖，发出刺耳的呻吟，我几乎想走上前捂上她的嘴，够了，你这个样子——和土谷琉果简直一模一样。

某种轻浮的顺从、敷衍的肯定，和隔着两团烟仍能嗅到的事不关己的冷漠。

但这是我的事啊，你不该痛苦地闭上眼、睫毛颤抖而强作镇定地劝我对这些游戏人间的花花公子保持警惕、在被我恶毒嘲讽后扼住喉咙狼狈地逃离吗？

“你不用恭喜。”我冷静下来，直视她的眼睛，“我和他在一起，不过是为了他的钱而已。”

“佐藤家的次子，没什么公司的经营权，免去我为那些完全不懂的事操心的苦恼，但遗产当然有他一份，他对我又称得上顺从，仅此而已。”

“我和他根本就没感情——你一定知道得很清楚，和以前一样，不过是你情我愿而已。”

两道浅淡灰翳投射在有栖川树璃的眼睑上，她低眉垂首，眉眼间隐隐透出居高临下的悲悯，随后薄薄的嘴唇开合：“可这不是你想要的吗，枝织？”

语言化作细小漩涡溶入十一月的天空中，我愣了半晌才意识到自己夹着烟的手有气无力地垂着，像一只败犬。

而有栖川树璃依然稳稳当当地站在我面前，依旧是一副无动于衷的神情。

我纳闷自己此前从未发现，她生着副薄情的脸面。

四

我还是煞有介事地扮演了一段时间有栖川树璃的女友角色的。

公平地讲，这个角色扮演起来简直不费力气，它只是给我每天做的事安了个正当理由，不过鉴于我们都没对外公开（平心而论，对外公开简直太需要勇气了），看上去我也只是继续每天和她一同上放学、为她的社团活动加油而已。

而在其他方面，有栖川树璃根本就不需要我的存在，她（一如既往地）无所不能——快刀斩乱麻地退出那个神神鬼鬼看起来高贵实际上每天疯话连篇的学生会、将西洋剑社发扬光大并获得全国冠军、和天上欧蒂娜偶尔通信不动声色地给退学的女孩子一些必要的帮助……所有这些事，她处理起来得心应手，我没什么可帮忙的余地。

她新买了条吊坠，说是不习惯颈间空空荡荡的感觉，我曾偷偷打开，以为那里面会有谁的照片（你知道，她总喜欢这样做，事到如今我仍不知道她上条坠子里的秘密），但空空如也——光明坦荡得就像土谷琉果离世后她的生活方式一样。

有栖川树璃是完美的——任何为此咬牙切齿嫉妒得浑身发颤的行为都无法改变既定事实，她是完美的、无可指摘的、毫无瑕疵的。

她对我总是照顾，一味隐忍退让，从不做过多要求。体贴、耐心、永远做好万全准备。细致、周全、包容到近乎纵容——唯一的问题是，那双古井无波的绿眼睛里找不到感情。

我不敢妄下定论有栖川树璃曾爱过我（这听起来多胆大包天），但有一段时间（有很长一段时间），她看我的眼神是不同的——你能很容易地从那双眼睛里找出些琉璃般易碎的特质，含着小心翼翼的试探和欲说还休的迟疑，当你从那双海水一样的瞳孔中看到所有的纠葛、不舍、无可奈何和进退两难时，当你感受到她对自己近乎自虐的苛求和自负下微妙易碎的平衡时，你也会产生某种妄念的。

而那个时候，她总是在我身边，在距离我不过五米左右的地方，她沉默着与我同行，乖顺应承我的一切要求，微笑着同我对话，我一度对此自得，不幸的是，鉴于我称不上高明的智商几乎全用在恋爱和考察人心方面，我比她更快地发现了自己不再是这段关系中的主导者。

起因是我的生日——那个料峭寒冬委实发生了不少事。

有栖川树璃为我买了蛋糕，请了一下午的假陪我出去购物、看电影，然后带我吃晚餐，用餐时她轻巧地将礼物盒推向我——一条和她的款式相同的吊坠，盖上刻着镀金蔷薇，有一刻或许我是幸福的（我的幸福总是很容易，易于用金钱量度，一条贵重的项链或一个名牌手袋对我而言没什么差别，都是讨人喜欢的——送出它的人自然也无关紧要）：“哦树璃，你为什么对我这么好——”

这并不是个疑问句，但她坐在我的对面微笑着，眼神平静祥和而嘴唇开合飞快：“总得有人照顾你。”

那一瞬间我并不灵光的头脑突然得到神谕，寂静如死水的未解之谜得以解开，我突然明白她对我毫无缘由近乎纵容的迁就不过是因为她残留着爱的尸骸，愿意为我分出些往日的幻影——但一切早已结束了，我不清楚土谷琉果生前做过什么，但随着他的离世，有栖川树璃面对我时只剩彻头彻尾的责任感和淡漠了。

就算我再愚蠢也该明白，那朵她心脏深处、曾经为我而开的橙色蔷薇，早已凋谢成一抹黯淡的几何符号、一个一触即坍的灰烬外壳，在任何我不能预料的时刻、随着任何细微的风吹草动，它迟早会尸骨无存。

我得在这之前离开她。

因我此前所有的优势地位、所有的任性和无理取闹、所有被放任的虚荣和被助长的歹毒，因我对她不择手段不计后果的伤害嘲笑践踏，因我肆无忌惮的嫉妒和野蛮生长的报复、一颗暗地发狠的小人之心，全都建立在她宽宥无际的爱上。

青梅竹马这一身份至少带来一个尴尬的困境——当你对某人过于熟悉时，你的原则在她面前会有所变动。

例如我并不在意自己在几任男友眼中是怎样的角色，也从未对他们抱有什么强烈的感情，我大可接受他们认为我轻佻、下贱、愚蠢而毫无底线（甚至在我自己的眼中，我也不过是这样一个小丑），但有栖川树璃——她总是不同的。

或许因为我为数不多的胜利都是在她面前取得的，于是我再不能接受这虚张声势的自尊被戳破，这甚至无关利益考量，也称不上心理阴影作祟，从小到大她所有的才能都将我远远甩开，只有在这时候，我在她面前，是有优势的。

于是我在她彻底放弃我前离开了她。

五

诚实地说，我并未想过有栖川树璃是个如此耐心的人。

她凭着残存的爱的幻影、凭着脆弱的几何符号、凭着从童年培养的惯性，在今天遇到我时依旧保持着照顾和风度。

一支烟很快就要烧到尽头，在她流露去意前，一股冲动击溃我的理智——我突然想问她那个我早就知道答案的问题，即使我知道她会怎样回答，即使我知道自己可能做出多么可怕的举动——我还是走到了她的面前。

现在我们俩的距离不过三十厘米，我能数清她的长睫毛，也能触摸她的呼吸，我第一百次看进她的眼睛却是第一次认真地想要探寻些什么——你在想些什么呢？为什么顺着那双琉璃一样清澈的眼睛，我却不能找到答案？

在来得及看清她的表情将我的勇气消耗殆尽前，我吻了她。

这是我和有栖川树璃第一次双唇接触——即便是在高中时，我们最多也不过牵手而已。在我今后漫长的人生中，我都很难忘记这个吻——缱绻的南风裹着草木香、我得微微踮脚才能去亲吻她、露台外的漫天灯火，而那个吻是混杂在纱布与西装面料的摩挲、大厅里断断续续的钢琴声和十月的鸟鸣中的，有一天或许我会难以准确描述有栖川树璃湿润的嘴唇和细微的皮肤纹路走向，我会忘了她看我时的眼神和轻轻推开我的力度——可我永远记得，记得那个吻被一团温和干燥的烟草味裹挟着，记得灰雾在我们之间弥散。

“树璃，”我从她脸上看不到懊恼和愠怒，却也找不到早已确定的答案，“琉果死后，你有没有再为我感到痛苦过？”

一种奇异的宽容在她面容上蔓延：“我得说，你以后不能再这么做了，枝织，这解决不了问题。”在她冲我笑时我提前得知了她的回答，一切都已确定了。

“没有，在那之后，再没有过。”

我后退两步，恶狠狠地盯着她，终于抹了一把嘴唇（现在我的手背上有我们俩混合的口红颜色了）：“你可真残忍。”

“我想我应该对你诚实。”她依旧是正确的、无懈可击完美无瑕的。

“那我最后问你一次——你的吊坠里，在那件事前，你的吊坠里，是谁的照片？”

有栖川树璃温和地笑着：“你大概早就知道了——是你。”

“那个时候，我是故意的——将他从你身边夺走也好、和琉果约会也好，全都是故意的。”

“很高兴你也能对我诚实，”我疑心她快变成风中的天使了，柔和虚幻得似乎晚风再强些就能离地而去，可有栖川树璃仍站在我面前，“现在我们对彼此大概都没什么秘密了。”

——还是有的。

——那些你不知道也绝不可能知道的事，土谷琉果的死亡并不是一道切开白昼黑夜的分割线，总有地方是混沌的，在半明半灭半梦半醒间，在时间段的错位处，在游标卡尺以毫厘之差打破天平平衡之际——只是几周的时间差，却是你不会知道的事。

树璃，你从不知道，你的剑面为何永远光亮整洁，剑刃为何永远利得能劈开人心。

那些隐秘难言的错位不在你早已了若指掌的答案里，秘密不是我卑劣却又曾在你心中神圣得高不可攀的灵魂，血淋淋的真心不牵扯我的虚荣、轻浮、下作和那些逢场作戏的言行。

你无法触及的领域埋在我们童年的土壤里，在西洋剑社外每个日落里，在我每次开口喊你的名字之际，那颗尚未升起蘑菇云的炸弹是玩世不恭、反复无常、出言伤人之下的无声暗涌。

“我没有——从没有为土谷琉果擦拭过剑面。”我看着她的眼睛，终于也笑了起来，“因为，树璃，你的剑一直是我擦的。”

时隔五年，我终于再次看到有栖川树璃脸上的阴晴变化，但我再无法欣赏她的失态——我掐灭烟，转过身，推开门，离开了她。

六

“我没想过你竟然认识有栖川树璃。”佐藤上车时还沉浸在今天的聚会中，这是他们家世交女儿的生日，算是商业聚会中少有的其乐融融，无怪他对主人的称赞，但在我以为自己要浸没在无聊的宴会细节讨论中时，他突然提到那个我并不想听到的名字。

我已经很久没有想起过有栖川树璃了。

她不太适宜出现在天色朦胧的清晨，否则这一天就是个糟糕的开头，在正午的焦躁与热浪中有栖川树璃只能让我陷入更徒劳的烦闷，而到了黄昏微光亲吻大地的时候，用她作为一天的结尾也未免过于不合时宜。

而今天的一切证明，当她在晚上出现时，她毁了我的宴会。

“也算是熟人吧。”我似笑非笑地看着他，“她有和你说什么吗？”

“她说祝福我——我听人说有栖川家的大小姐是座冰山，没想过真见面了还挺友好的——说自己和你是……那个词怎么说的？”他挠了挠头，我早该想到的，树璃的措辞可能超出了他的文化范围，但他随后终于恍然大悟，“旧交！”

旧交。

这至少代表着对现在的终结。

“我们是高中同学嘛，”我仍是笑着的，促狭地用胳膊捅他，“她向你说我的坏话了？你可千万不要听哦——”

“我倒希望听听你这小坏蛋高中时干过什么事呢，”（我早就说过，凭佐藤的文化水平，让他取个稍微不那么土的昵称实在是为难他）他无知无觉地傻乐着，“她只让我好好照顾你，就是很客气的那一套啦，说你和她算是朋友，所以祝福我们之类的……嘛，要是你找她的话我们能不能和有栖川家联手做成什么生意啊？没准把老爷子哄得开心点我们能多分点股份呢。”

“你也知道她只是客气而已，”我往他怀里蹭了蹭，稍微暖和了些，“我和有栖川不熟的。”

话题就此终结，我半躺着看向车窗外的灯流，佐藤家和我高中时惯常上放学的路是反方向，这些飞速倒退的风景中并没有什么可以勾起故人故事的。

路过一家花店时我让司机停车，随后（连我自己也不知道理由地）走进去。

我买了一捧橙黄色的蔷薇，花店老板向花束上洒了些水，那些花瓣看起来亮晶晶。

我抱着这捧颤巍巍的花回到车后座上，佐藤好奇地凑过来嗅嗅，然后抬起头无辜地看我：“枝织今天真有情调啊。”

“突然想买花了而已。”我抽出一枝递给他，“也送你一枝好了，注意点——有刺的。”

那束花没能维持太久——离了树的花都是这样，无论你用什么保鲜措施，都不能让它们永远娇艳欲滴。

我将枯萎的花束放进垃圾袋，那捧萎谢了的橙黄色被我扔进垃圾桶前，某个妄念如流星般略过空白的脑海：

我是个没有心的人。

我从未认真学习过如何去爱一个人。

但在一朵橙色的蔷薇完全凋零前，在某个夏日，或许连我自己都未曾发觉，我曾经想把它剪下来，我一瓣瓣撕开它，我将它攥在手中揉成一团。

而我的手为此流了血。

七

我在垃圾箱前愣了愣，为自己觉得好笑，终于将手中的花扔了进去。

再过半个月，我就要和佐藤结婚了。

End


End file.
